


Cannons Fired

by alcloe



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Mama Takumi, Papa Leo, Past Mpreg, implied Hinata/Oboro, implied Kaze/Rinkah, implied Laslow/Azura, implied Xander/Ryoma, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Sighting Lens is attained and the small archer son wants it.</p>
<p>(a Ballistcian Kiragi fic featuring Leokumi fam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannons Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin=M!Avatar (Dark Knight)  
> Corrine=F!Avatar (Basara)
> 
> It ends a little abruptly but I hope you enjoy!

In Leo's opinion, the Sighting Lens was a rather odd thing. It was a prize they had won when they all went back to the Dragon's Gate. Corrin and Corrine had insisted on participating in one of Anna's games again (the other time winning them a Vanguard Brand) and who was he, or anyone in the army for that matter, to deny them a piece of happiness in this world?

(Even though Corrin and Corrine had gone against everything Niles and Silas had said about staying to protect the castle and barreled into the multitude of enemies without a second thought. Leo swore their husbands and their kids had cried that day.)

No one had to deal with the Vanguard Brand. Upon attainment, it had instantly been taken away by Siegbert and Shiro, who had forced it on their father with a giddiness that rivaled Peri's rampant bloodlust. Though Xander was very displeased with the class change and the rather unsightly outfit that came with becoming a vanguard, Ryoma's subsequent nosebleed kicked any other complaints out the metaphorical window.

(Ryoma's joy at his husband's class change was very clearly known that night. Siegbert and Shiro bunked with their cousins to get away from it all.)

But the Sighting Lens. The Sighting Lens piqued the interest of Leo's youngest son.

Forrest didn't have any interest in taking up archery for the sake of a new class and Takumi felt right at home as a Kinshi Knight (after being a Sniper, Spear Master, and Dark Falcon in that order). Which left young Kiragi, a young Sniper looking at the Sighting Lens as if it were rare treasure.

"What's that?" Kiragi asked upon first glance as Corrine showed the object off In front of the entire army. It was fascianting; a magical sighting lens trapped in a golden cage, glowing a faint blue. After seeing what it was, a majority of the army walked off back to their quarters for the seal's abilities didn't apply to them, leaving only Kiragi, Corrin, and Corrine. Well, Leo had sent Takumi off to rest since he was the one getting shot at most of the time and stayed to watch his son, brother, and sister. Corrine grinned and showed the magical lens to Kiragi, Leo watching with a critical eye. Beside them, Corrin walked up and leaned over Kiragi to gesture to it.

"It's the prize we got from winning 'Ballistician Blitz'," he answered, grinning. "It's like the Dread Scrolls, Dark Wings, and Vanguard Brands we have. You use that, you can become a Ballistician." Kiragi's eyes promptly lit up and his grin grew impossibly. Leo's eyes narrowed.

"You mean like one of those guys we fought?!" He asked excitedly. Leo watched as Corrin and Corrine nodded rapidly. Kiragi's entire face brightened. Snatching it from Corrine's hands, he moved to throw it up in the air to use it. Well his father wasn't going to have any of that.

"Kiragi," Kiragi froze at his father's voice, as did the twins. Leo's arms crossed over his chest as the three turned at the frowning father. "Do you really think you're going to change into a new class now?"

"D-Dad, I was just going to try it out honest–" His son stuttered, hands waving erratically after Corrine hurriedly snatched the Sighting Lens out of Kiragi's hold.

"You can do it tomorrow," Leo cut off, ignoring Kiragi's stammered "h-huh?", "It's late and you're going to need to be awake in order to use that ballista properly."

"Wha–"

"Come on, Kiragi. Yes, I'm letting you use it, but no son of mine is going to go into battle without sleep, you hear?" Kiragi's smiles appeared once more, nodding ecstatically.

"Y-Yeah! Got it!" he beamed. Leo turned and began his trek back to his treehouse, Kiragi racing behind him. Eyes glancing at his grinning son, Leo's frown deepened. His thoughts were muddled with doubt at his decision.

Usually, Leo would allow complete access to the Sighting Lens. It being an item to allow Kiragi to grow stronger, Leo would have welcomed it with open arms. However, there were some issues he had. Other than the fact that he knew his son and he knew how much trouble the little rascal could get into with a machine of that caliber, he didn't know if the mobile ballista was able to keep him safe. They were as fragile as people, seeing as how quickly the army had taken out the otherworldly ballisticians and with such subpar moving ability, Leo was afraid that Kiragi was at risk even being in the thing.

"You're worrying over nothing," Takumi told him in their bed that evening. The Kinshi Knight laid on his husband's chest as Leo ran his fingers to the former's soft locks. In his other hand was a novel he had read three times prior. "You know as well as I do that Kiragi is capable of taking care of himself," he hummed.

"Yes I know, but I just can't help it," Leo replied, eyes lidded. He sighed, fingers poised on Takumi's back as the latter chuckled.

"Ever the worrywart," Leo rolled his eyes. Pulling his hand from Takumi's hair, he turned the page before curling them back into grey locks.

"You know me, Takumi. Especially with the kids," the blond replied. Takumi turned his head so that his ear was against Leo's bare chest. A small smile flitted on his face at his husband's heartbeat.

"I know, but don't sell Kiragi short. He has a good head on his shoulders. Personally, I think he can put the ballista to better use than I can." Leo's eyes flickered up from his book and he frowned.

"Now you're selling yourself short. What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry and all that." Takumi replied as he waved his hand. Repositioning his arms on his husband's chest, he pushed up to look Leo in the eyes. In response, Leo put the book down. "But seriously, Kiragi's capable. There's no need to worry." Takumi's smile lifted into a smirk. "Or are your dad instincts to blame for this whole conundrum?" A faint pout pulled on Leo's lip and he rolled his eyes again. Takumi chuckled.

"Shut up, dear. I'm surprised your mom instincts haven't taken over your brain. He is one of your children too." Leo replied, poking Takumi in the nose. Takumi reached and took Leo's hand, breaking eye contact and playing with his thin digits.

"Oh, they're already in effect," the Kinshi Knight replied, "I want to strangle the living hell out of big sister and big brother of mine for ever showing Kiragi the Sighting Lens in the first place, but you can't always get what you want, can you." Leo blinked. His words meeting with silence, Takumi looked up. Instead of his eyes meeting with his husband's, his lips were met with Leo's. Takumi dropped Leo's hand as his hands instantly went up to Leo's hair and his fingers tangled in the strands. Leo's arms wrapped around the Hoshidan's lithe frame and he pulled the shorter closer to him. After several minutes they separated, panting but smiling at each other broadly.

"I love you." Leo blurted. Takumi's smile only got even wider and he tackled his lover on the bed. Leo complied with nary a word and rolled them onto their sides, facing each other.

"I love you too." The response warmed Leo's heart. "Now it's time to get some shut eye. The Vallite army isn't going to defeat itself, you know." With that, Takumi burrowed himself into Leo's arms and sighed in contentment. Leo smiled softly as he leaned down at pecked his husband's forehead, sleep slowly coming to take them for the night.

But little did they know, a duo of brothers, their aunt, and uncle were slowly walking away from Leo and Takumi's door, three of them grinning from ear to ear and the last one wondering why he was in on this whole ordeal.

* * *

Leo woke up to the sound of cannon fire.

After accidentally flinging Takumi off the bed (to which the yumi/naginata wielder took no offense to), the couple raced out of the treehouse in a panic. They weren't the only ones. Families exited their treehouses in their nightclothes, half asleep and half annoyed. Sweat materialized along Leo's brow upon exit. The blond heard a sigh of exasperation from his left and someone come up to them from his right, but that wasn't enough to pull his attention away from _the mobile ballista rolling along the courtyard with a Dark Knight and Basara following it_. Said ballista was also shooting rounds of fireballs at a number of targets set up both in the air and on the ground.

"What the–"

Any words following were muffled by a cannon firing at the nearest target to the treehouse. Leo flinched violently and nearly jumped. Takumi, from his left, let out an indignant squawk when leaves were shaken out of the treehouse by the impact of the blast.

"Good morning, Father, Mother," greeted the person who had come in from Leo's right. It was Forrest, Leo and Takumi's oldest son. The boy was in his nightclothes like his parents, but he didn't look like he was borderline panicking like the other members of the army. In fact, he had a cup of coffee in his hands. Forrest hummed and trudged to the treehouse's wooden railing. He leaned on it nonchalantly and with no care as if his little brother wasn't terrorizing the locals with cannon fire. "Looks like Kiragi's still awake from yesterday," Forrest remarked. Leo's head zipped up and Takumi looked at Forrest incredulously.

"Awake from yesterday?" Takumi asked. Forrest nodded while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. He, Uncle Corrin, and Aunt Corrine had snuck out yesterday in order to use the Sighting Lens." he answered. Leo's eyebrow twitched and the cannon fired again, this time disturbing the sleep of Kaze, Rinkah, and their daughter. Luckily for them, there was little to no disturbance since they were awake already, but it still annoyed Rinkah immensely. Midori thought the opposite and, upon seeing the glory of Kiragi's mobile ballista, promptly raced off the treehouse to join her best friend's crusades in destroying things.

"He did not." Forrest sipped again. Takumi's arms crossed.

"He did, Father. He even woke me up to show off the ballista." The Strategist sighed into his cup and scratched his head, curls free from their usual ponytail. "I admit, it was pretty cool to see, but I lost some valuable hours of sleep." Forrest shook his head. Below him, shouting was heard before the ballista charged once more. With Corrin and Corrine grinning broadly, a fireball burst from the ballista's cannon. A target right next to Laslow and Azura's family treehouse burst into shards. Midori squealed in astonishment. After some surprised yelling, Shigure scrambled out in what seemed to be a onesie and sleeping cap on his head with Laslow, who was in nothing but his small clothes and a white shirt.

Forrest blinked. Judging by the lack of response his father had... "Oh, was Kiragi not supposed to do that?" he asked, raising his mug up to his mouth again. Takumi shook his head and Leo seethed, mouth set in a firm frown.

"No he wasn't..." Leo trailed off. Forrest's eyebrows arched upwards. He turned back to see another target exploding into smithereens. Oboro and Hisame marched out of their home ready to scream bloody murder and Hinata stumbled out and tripped over his feet.

That's it–

"KIRAGI!" Eyes dark and mouth twisted into a snarl, Leo slid down the wooden ladder of the treehouse and looked menacingly at his youngest son. Said son, who was currently out of his ballista talking to Corrin, Corrine, and Midori, flinched violently upon hearing the voice. The new Ballistician's eyes widened and he began sweating.

"Oh crap–" Was all Kiragi was able to let out before righteous fury boomed from afar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?!" Kiragi squealed in fright and he leaped back into his ballista.

"SCATTER!" he screeched and the four of them scrambled in different directions. Of course, Leo paid no attention to three of them, just on his little son who thought it right to disobey his father's words. No one could stop a man on a mission, especially a man on the hunt for some prey.

"Huh, it's been a while since Leo's gotten that angry," said Takumi from the treehouse. He and Forrest watched as Leo fast walked towards the retreating ballista with darkened eyes and tightened fists. The blond looked about ready to kill someone, or at least do something that could scare someone for life. Takumi whistled, arms still crossed loosely over his chest. "Kiragi's going to get quite the tongue lashing." Forrest turned to his mother curiously.

"Mother, you're not going to stop this?" He asked. Takumi shook his head. He uncrossed his arms to let them dangle over the treehouse's wooden railing.

"Nah, I'm always the one whose angry with both of your antics," the mother of two responded. "It's time for Leo to taste the same anger you boys put me through." Forrest feigned ignorance and blinked. Oh, Father caught up to the ballista. Was he actually climbing up on it while it was moving?

"What ever do you mean?" Takumi stared at Forrest in deadpan, Leo's angry shouts and Kiragi's screams fading into white noise.

"Forrest, don't try to pretend the April Fools prank you pulled on all us parents never happened. I've never seen seen Saizo and Ryoma looked that red in all twenty-one years of my life."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me at takumeat.tumblr.com for anything~.


End file.
